Archivo Necromante
by Sir Aster Phoenix
Summary: Un chico llega para investigar unos asesinatos que el atribuye a un mago necromante.
1. acesinatos misteriosos

Asesinatos misteriosos

BEEP, BEEP

---Residencia Logan ¿Qué se le ofrece?

---…

---Voy para allá.

Nick tomo sus llaves y su chamarra y se dirigió a su Sentra gris, le dio clic a la nueva función de su GPS que decía:

"OFICINA"

El aparato tecleo la dirección por si mismo y Nick arrancó. Alrededor de una hora después, llegó al edificio café de Roswell, entró y caminó hacia las escaleras, pasando enfrente del ascensor en reparación. Llegó al último piso y se dirigió a la oficina al final del pasillo, entró y vio a Roswell sentado mirando en su dirección.

---Perdón por la tardanza.

---Nick, te llamé para que vieras este caso, veras, ha habido unos asesinatos en el centro de la ciudad…

---Perdón señor, pero no creo que esto nos concierna a nosotros, yo creo que sería mejor dejárselo al FBI.

---Lo se, pero lo raro de estos asesinatos, es que los testigos icen haber visto como los atacantes salían del piso, atacaban y se convertían en huesos.

---Pero, ¿Qué criatura haría eso?

---La pregunta no es ¿qué? Sino ¿Quién?

---Un Necromante.

---Exacto.

---Ya veo, quiere que yo lo atrape ¿no?

---Si, así es.

---Pero ¿Quién es capaz de utilizar la Necromancia?

---Eso es lo que quiero que averigües.

---Muy bien, empiezo de inmediato.

Nick salió y se dirigió a su Sentra para ir al centro de la ciudad.

"_Necromancia, el arte de revivir a los muertos, ¿Quién puede ser el sádico ser que usa esta magia?"_

Nick llegó a un estacionamiento, entro, tomó el boleto que le dio el amable sujeto y comenzó a caminar rumbo al lugar del primer asesinato, había sido una niña, como de doce años más o menos, la habían destazado, por lo que decía el reporte debía de haber sido una escena asquerosa, tal vez por eso el único testigo se había suicidado.

Regresó al estacionamiento y recogió su carro, se dirigió a la casa del primer testigo aún viviente.

"_Que horribles reportes se han entregado ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer esto?"_

Nick llegó al lugar, era una casa muy vieja y destartalada. Nick llamó a la puerta.

--- ¿Quién?

---Soy el agente Logan, vengo a ver lo de los asesinatos.

--- ¡VAYASE!

---Señora Asher, por favor, necesito su ayuda.

--- ¡VAYASE!

---Señora Asher, sea razonable.

La puerta se abrió, y la señora salió, era vieja y se veía desgastada y cansada, la señora sacó una escopeta, pero Nick se movió hábilmente y la desarmo.

---Señora, solo quiero saber que vio ahí.

--- ¡NADA! Solo una luz, manos saliendo del piso, un destello y sangre saltando, es todo lo que vi.

---Muchas gracias señora, aunque no lo crea eso me ayuda mucho.

La verdad no le ayudaba para nada, pero Nick tuvo que irse, no por opción, la señora Asher se veía muy alterada, así que lo mejor era dejarla sola.

Nick se dirigió al hotel, cuando algo cayó en la parte de atrás, paró y volteó atrás, era un cuerpo, tenía muchas marcas con sangres, y en la frente, un círculo Necromante. Nick sacó su celular y marcó un número.

---Habla Logan.

---…

---Tengo un cuerpo sospechoso aquí, mándame un equipo.

---…

---En la 12.

---…

---Si, esperaré, gracias.

Dos horas después, llegó el equipo de investigación y se llevó el cuerpo al laboratorio, para examinar su estructura química y los círculos que tenía en el cuerpo.

"_¿Qué pasa aquí? Esto es una locura, cuerpos que aparecen de la nada, una anciana loca, asesinatos extraños y todo un caso por resolver."_

Era lógico que este caso lo frustrara, era demasiado difícil, no había muchas pistas y todo era muy difícil sin alguien que los ayudara.

BEEP, BEEEEP, BEEEEEEP

--- ¿Si?

---…

---Muy bien, iré enseguida.

Nick Llegó a la oficina de Roswell para ver que pasaba.

---Nick, pasa.

--- ¿Qué pasa?

---Necesito que vayas a una ciudad cerca de aquí donde se han reportado asesinatos muy parecidos a los que el necromante causó.

--- ¿Qué ciudad es?

---Racoon.

---Muy bien, iré enseguida.

Nick salió de la oficina y se fue al aeropuerto. Su viaje fue muy tranquilo y llegó al aeropuerto a las afueras de Racoon. Rentó un carro para ir a su hotel, dejó sus cosas en la habitación y salió en busca de pistas. Llegó a un bar a las afueras de la ciudad, del otro lado del aeropuerto.

--- ¿Qué te sirvo?

---Un refresco de naranja por favor.

--- ¿No toma?

---Evito hacerlo.

---Ya veo.

Nick esperó y tomó uno de los periódicos que había en la repisa a su derecha y comenzó a leer.

"Los S.T.A.R.S. han sido suspendidos temporalmente después del incidente en la mansión Spencer, Umbrella, la compañía dueña de la mansión, aclaró que nada de lo que los miembros de S.T.A.R.S. había dicho sobre lo ocurrido era verdad…"

---Aquí tienes.

---Disculpa pero… ¿Qué dijeron los S.T.A.R.S. sobre el accidente?

---Que Umbrella hacía armas biológicas.

--- ¿Qué crees tu qué fue?

---Conozco a uno de ellos, Chris Redfield, y si Chris lo dice yo lo creo, es muy responsable, pero huyó con sus compañeros a Europa, además están los asesinatos en los bosques.

---Si, en Nuevo México también ha habido asesinatos extraños, veras vengo en busca del criminal que causa estos ataques.

---Si quieres información sobre los asesinatos, deberías ir a la planta tratadora de agua, ahí se han visto otros ataques recientemente.

---Muy bien gracias ¿Cuánto es?

Nick pagó y salió rumbo a la planta para averiguar más del asunto.


	2. la peste de los muertos

La peste de los muertos.

Nick llegó a la plante, bajó de su auto y fue a ver al guardia de seguridad para explicarle, tocó en la ventana y esperó, no parecía haber nadie, pero se veía la sombra del guardia, intentó de nuevo.

--- ¡Hey!

---…

---Disculpe.

---…

--- ¿Hola?

Nick abrió la puerta para ver al guardia, era una escena horrible, el guardia tenía pequeñas mordidas en todo el cuerpo, de las herida salían chorros púrpuras, y en la cabeza, se alcanzaba a ver su cerebro desbordándose por su cara. Nick se dio la vuelta para entrar a la planta por la fuerza. Sintió un movimiento detrás de él, volteó y logró ver al guardia parado dirigiéndose hacia él, tenía las manos alzadas y los ojos en blanco, emitía gemidos de hambre, o algo parecido a ellos. Nick sacó su nueve milímetros de la bolsa trasera de su pantalón y disparó.

BAM, BAM.

Los disparos dieron en las piernas, el guardia cayó al suelo, y justo cuando Nick creía que todo había acabado, el guardia comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo.

"_¿Cómo es posible? Le di dos tiros y no sintió nada, además estaba muerto, yo lo vi."_

Bajó su pistola y apunto justo entre los ojos.

BAM.

Un único disparo golpeó al guardia en medio de los ojos, el guardia cayó y comenzó a moverse espasmódicamente, lo que significaba que al fin lo había matado.

"_Esa cosa ya estaba muerta desde antes de que le disparara, ¿qué demonios pasa aquí?"_

Nick comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la planta, con el arma en la mano, tenía trece balas y otros cuatro cargadores con quince balas cada uno. Avanzó cauteloso, no sabía que podía haber en ese lugar.

"_Zombis, eso es lo que hay aquí."_

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de la planta, no había visto más de esas cosas, pero no debía bajar la guardia, podría haber uno por ahí escondido. Entró a la planta, listo para cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

"_¿Qué pudo haber pasado? Nunca había visto algo así antes, esto no es obra de un necromante, pero aún así debo investigarlo, ¿qué tal si se esparce por la ciudad?"_

Oyó un ruido a su derecha y se volvió con la pistola en la mano derecha, no vio nada, pero era obvio que había algo ahí, algo muy lento como para poder alcanzarlo. Debía guardar municiones por si había algo más grande o rápido que ese tipo de "Zombis", así que no le prestó atención y siguió caminando, en busca de cualquier amenaza, algo que en verdad representara un peligro, llegó a una habitación con un estanque de aguas negras, el olor era asqueroso, pero Nick estaba muy concentrado en averiguar que había ahí, caminó alrededor del tanque y cruzó la habitación, abrió la puerta que tenía enfrente y pasó primero el arma y después su cuerpo, no había nada más que maquinaria, montones y montones de máquinas todos frías y sin vida. Caminó y llegó a una puerta de metal, la abrió y descubrió una habitación vacía.

"_El lugar de descanso, una bodega, una…"_

Vio una compuerta con un botón a la derecha.

"Introduzca su código y pulse el botón"

El código ya estaba escrito en la pantallita, así que Nick presionó el botón y vio incrédulo como la compuerta se abría. Había abierto paso a lo que parecía un laboratorio, había tubos de ensaye por todos lados, y, al otro lado de la habitación, encontró una puerta que decía:

"Contenedor del Tirano 28"

A su derecha, Nick vio otra puerta, pero esta decía:

"Escuadrón "B" de Cazadores."

"_¿Cuál tomaré? ¿Quiero ir con el "Tirano" o con los "Cazadores?"_

Nick tomó el camino de los cazadores, la idea de entrar a una habitación donde habitaba un ser al que llamaban "Tirano" no le gustaba en absoluto. Abrió la pesada puerta y entró con el arma en la mano, se dirigió a la pared de la derecha y encontró un interruptor, lo accionó y las luces se encendieron, lo que vio era horrible, una "cosa" con la materia gris de fuera y una gran lengua, estaba comiendo uno de los "Zombis", Nick apuntó a la masa gris del monstruo y disparó.

BAM.

El golpe dio de lleno en la cabeza del monstruo y este cayó, moviéndose espasmódicamente en el piso.

"_Si eso era un "Cazador", no quiero ver al escuadrón completo."_

Vio la puerta al final de la habitación y echó a corre rumbo a ella, no quería otro encuentro con un cazador. La atravesó y entró a lo que parecía una cocina, había muchas estufas, hornos, sartenes y Zombis rondando en busca de carne fresca, comenzaron a caminar hacia él.

"_Son lentos, los esquivaré."_

Retrocedió y chocó con algo, bajó la mirada y vio un perro "dormido" más bien muerto, el perro abrió los ojos y se paró, se preparó para saltar contra Nick, pero este apunto y disparo.

BAM.

El tiro dio en el ojo derecho del perro y comenzó a salir algo púrpura, eso si era asqueroso, tanto que Nick casi vomitó, pero un rugido a su espalda lo obligó a concentrarse de nuevo, era otro perro.

BAM

Otro tiro exitoso al ojo derecho, el segundo perro cayó y se movió espasmódicamente, Nick se apresuró para evitar a los zombis, asegurándose de que ya no había más perros, salió de la cocina y entró a un largo pasillo que avanzaba hasta doblar a la derecha, Nick caminó lo más silencioso posible, esperó para captar algún movimiento provenirte de la esquina, pero no escuchó nada, siguió acercándose y percibió lo que parecía un conjunto de chillidos, chillidos de… ¡RATAS! Eran millones de ellas y, a juzgar por su apariencia, también eran zombis, volteó a los lados para buscar algo que lo ayudase a librarse de ellas, a su lado derecho, ¡un extintor de incendios!, lo tomó y comenzó a rociar a las ratas, estas comenzaron a ahogarse en CO2, entonces aún necesitaban oxigeno, ¡bingo!, una debilidad. Nick terminó de rociarlas y vio a las ratas muertas, así que siguió caminando.


	3. La base secreta

La base secreta

Nick llegó a una habitación bacía, no había nada, sólo paredes y una pequeña mesa cuadrada, era muy alta, pero su superficie no pasaba los cinco centímetros cuadrados; Nick se recargó en la mesa y logró ver debajo de ella un circulo extraño.

"_Necromancia."_

---El arte de la Nigromancia es compleja ¿verdad?

Nick se volteó después de oír la voz suave que había sonado a su espalda, era un joven tenía el rostro tapado por la gorra de su sudadera azul, llevaba pantalones de mezclilla y tenis rojos.

--- ¿Nigromancia?

---También conocida por Necromancia en tiempos antiguos.

--- ¿Tu eres un…?

--- ¿Nigromante?, no, mi nombre es Aurion, trabajo para la empresa White Umbrella, o trabajaba más bien.

---Ya veo, ¿sabes que pasó aquí?

---Si, una fuga de un químico al que llaman "virus T", revive las células muertas y da un impulso agresivo y hambriento al portador.

---Eso fue lo que causó este desastre.

---Exacto.

Nick escuchó un ruido detrás de ambos y se volteó.

--- ¿Qué fue eso?

Nick se volvió a donde estaba Aurion, pero vio que ya no estaba.

"_¿Quién y qué hacía el tal Aurion?"_

Era como si Aurion hubiera desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno. Nick se agachó y echó un vistazo al círculo nigromante, colocó un pañuelo sobre la tinta y lo presionó para que quedara impreso en la tela, se levantó y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la salida, de pronto, la mesa cayó al suelo y se rompió, una de las paredes comenzó a moverse hacia la derecha y dejó al descubierto una puerta de metal.

"_¿Qué fue todo eso?"_

Nick preparó su arma y abrió la puerta, era un cuarto con mesas de laboratorio frías y utensilios quirúrgicos. Nick se acercó a una de ellas y notó unos planos, parecían un mapa del cuerpo humano con dibujos sobre puestos de garras y una cola puntiaguda.

"_Experimentación genética."_

---AAAAGGG.

--- ¿Quién está ahí?

---GGGGUURRRRR

--- ¡Otro!

BAM.

El tiro dio entre los ojos y el sujeto cayó al suelo.

"_¿Empleado?"_

Nick notó que el zombi tenía una bata puesta con un gafete que decía: ERICSON, LABORATORIO "A".

"_Laboratorio "A", debe ser este."_

Nick cruzó la habitación, evitando el cuerpo del empleado, y en la pared, justo antes de llegar a una puerta blanca enfrente de la puerta por la que había entrado, había un mapa.

"_Según esto, son cuatro laboratorios, dos comedores y cuatro áreas de oficinas."_

El laboratorio "A" se encontraba cerca del comedor 1 y al otro extremo del laboratorio "D", así que Nick iría primero al comedor "1" y seguiría hasta llegar al laboratorio "D", pasando por los demás laboratorios y el otro comedor, pasaría al laboratorio "D" y regresaría al comedor "2" donde bajaría por el elevador a las oficinas.

"_Iré al comedor 1 y seguiré el camino, descubriré esto."_

Caminó a la puerta que daba al comedor, abrió la puerta y subió su arma.

"_Ni un alma, ni un cuerpo más bien."_

Era una habitación larga, con dos mesas paralelas que completaban casi toda la habitación, no tenía ventanas y no parecía haber una cocina cerca. Camino la habitación con cautelahasta llegar a la otra puerta.

---No parece haber más zombis.

Nick abrió la puerta para el laboratorio "B", una figura en las sombras se movió y Nick subió su arma lo que vio después fue algo que no creyó, un "Humano" con el cerebro de fuera, con una lengua larga y afilada y unos brazos con garras monstruosas.

"_Un cazador."_

Por su apariencia era obvio que era una criatura para atrapar y matar a alguien. La figura lo volteó a ver y se preparó para el salto.

BAM

Una bala atravesó el cerebro de la cosa y esta cayó.

--- ¿Quién eres?

---Agente Logan, CIA.

Nick mostró su placa falsa a la persona que tenía enfrente, llevaba una bata como la del cadáver del laboratorio.

--- ¿Qué buscas?

---La verdad.

--- ¿La verdad sobre esto?

---Si.

---Confiaré en ti, yo soy…

Un zombi atacó al sujeto y lo tiró al suelo.

BAM BAM BAM

El sujeto disparó dos veces al aire y el tercer tiro le dio al zombi, pero muy tarde, el chico estaba desangrándose y al cabo de unos segundos comenzó a moverse.

BAM

El tiro terminó al empleado.

"_Me lleva, justo cuando iba a descubrir que había pasado_ ."


	4. El alma maldita

El alma maldita

Después del accidente con el empleado en el laboratorio B, Nick atravesó la puerta al laboratorio C preparado para todo.

---Muy bien.

Abrió la puerta y alzó el arma, vacío, ni un solo zombi, Nick encontró un archivero negro, lo abrió y checo cajón por cajón.

"_Papeles, papeles…"_

--- ¿Y esto?

Nick encontró un arma y dos cargadores rápidos, de diez balas cada uno; era una Colt, calibre 45, lista y cargada.

---Be-e-e-llísimo.

Tomó el arma y checo el último cajón, había una foto agregada con un clip a un fólder, lo abrió y leyó:

Archivo ángel rojo:

El proyecto funcionó en uno de los especimenes, Claris Elrich, todo parece marchar a la perfección, todos sus huesos se adaptaron y…

El documento se cortaba en ese párrafo, pero la foto estaba intacta, la foto era de una chica de dieciocho años, con un cabello rojo como el fuego. Nick se preparó para pasar al segundo comedor, tiró de la puerta y se encontró una Browning apuntándole a la cabeza.

--- ¡Espera!, no estoy contaminado.

--- ¿Quién eres?

Nick logró ver a la chica que le apuntaba, tenía un cabello güero, con una piel suave y delicada, por lo menos a simple vista, la chica debía tener alrededor de veinte años.

---Soy Nick Logan, CIA.---Nick le mostró la placa falsa a la chica y ésta bajó el arma.

---Amanda Sullyban.

--- ¿Estás bien?

---Si, ya me encargué de las criaturas de este piso.

--- ¿Qué hace aquí señorita Sullyban?

---Me extravíe en el camino y terminé en esta ciudad, cuando se me acabó la gasolina, pasé a una estación y descubrí a una de esas cosas.

--- ¿Todas tus amigas llevan una Browning de 9 mm con cargadores de quince balas?

---No, me la encontré en una tienda de armas antes de llegar aquí con sus cargadores, pero no encontré algo más potente.

---Ya veo, y viniste aquí a resguardarte.

---No exactamente, me encontré con una jauría de perros y tuve que correr hasta entrar aquí.

---Caminaste por el laboratorio D hasta entrar al comedor.

---Si, pero en laboratorio no había nada de interés, la primer cosa de interés que encontré la encontré después de encontrarme con un sujeto llamado Aurion

"_¡Aurion!"_

La chica sacó algo de su bolsa del pantalón, parecía un medallón con la figura de un ángel.

--- ¿Eso fue lo que encontraste?

---Si.

---En las oficinas de abajo debe de haber un pasaje a las alcantarillas, quizá sea mejor salir de aquí.

"_Tengo que encontrar al nigromante y estoy seguro de que está allá abajo, puedo sacarla de aquí y buscarlo en el camino."_

Nick comenzaba a sentir una cierta necesidad de ayudar a la chica a que sobreviviera, aunque eso significara que él tuviera que salir de la ciudad también.

"_¡la ciudad!, también está infectada ahora."_

---La ciudad está infectada de esas cosas, ¿no?

---Si, me temo que si.

---Cuando llegué no había zombis.

---Temo que ahora lo está.

Una figura apareció justo donde empezaban las escaleras.

---Veo que ya se conocieron.

---Aurion.

---Nick, si quieren salir deben regresar por la puerta principal, hay un carro con las lleves dentro, pero si quieren descubrir lo que pasó aquí, bajen e introduzcan el medallón en la puerta de la izquierda, así llegarán a los laboratorios principales, también se puede salir por el tren subterráneo que acaba en Exeter, pero sería muy arriesgado. Ahora si me permiten, me voy.

Aurion le pasó a un lado y salió de la habitación, Nick sentía que no podía moverse, después de unos instantes, recobró el movimiento y volteó a ver a la chica.

---No podía moverme ¿y tu?

---Tampoco.

Se produjo un corto silencio y Amanda volteó a ver a Nick.

--- ¿Y bien?

--- ¿Qué?

--- ¿Qué camino tomaremos?

---No lo se, yo iré a donde tu quieras ir, que supongo que es fuera de esta ciudad.

---No, quiero ir a Exeter, pero sabes que para eso debemos bajar, ¿quieres bajar?

---Si eso es lo que quieres, solo debemos tener mucho cuidado.

---Si, pero creo que mi pequeña amiga nos ayudará.

---Esa simple calibre nueve no se compara con mis 45 mm.

--- ¡Una Colt!

---Si, esto nos ayudará a volar algunas cosas.

---Muy bien, ¿qué esperamos?

---Después de… no, yo iré primero.

Nick no podía dejar que ella fuera sola. Bajó las escaleras con su arma en alto, terminó de bajar el último escalón y las luces automáticas se encendieron, la luz reveló a un par de zombis destrozados en el suelo, ninguno tenía cabeza, estaban completamente destrozados, no tenían varias partes del cuerpo. Amanda bajó justo detrás de Nick, se veía un poco aterrada por lo que había visto. Nick caminó alrededor de los cuerpos cuidando cualquier movimiento extraño. La puerta que estaba a la izquierda de los zombis tenía una cerradura con forma de medallón, Nick introdujo con cuidado el medallón que Amanda había encontrado y la puerta se abrió, ambos levantaron sus armas, listos para cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa que no fuera lo que veían; un laboratorio con varios contenedores donde cabían cuerpos humanos. En uno de los tanques, se podía distinguir la figura de una muchacha más o menos del tamaño de Amanda. Una alarma comenzó a sonar de repente y el tanque comenzó a vaciarse.

--- ¡Atrás de mí!

Amanda se colocó a las espaldas de Nick, preparando su pistola para disparar en cualquier momento; Nick alzó la Colt preparándose para disparar. La figura desarrolló alas y echó a volar. Nick la siguió, tratando de apuntar directo a su pecho, pero la criatura se movía muy rápido, haciendo casi imposible apuntar.

BAM

El tiro de Amanda dio en la cabeza del ser y lo derribó, permitiéndole a Nick dispara directo a la médula espinal de la criatura.

---Diablos, ¿Qué fue eso?

---Ni idea, pero será mejor que salgamos de aquí.

Amanda dio la vuelta, pero las escaleras colapsaron como si un pequeño explosivo se hubiera activado al momento de bajar.

---Bien, no parece haber otra opción, iré primero, después de lo que acabo de ver, creo que será mejor que te mantengas detrás de mí.


End file.
